


Like a Fever Dream

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pining, Public Groping, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover Missions, Very loose plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: After twenty minutes, Baptiste appears by his side. He doesn’t say anything, not as he sits, not as he’s handed cards. They play a few rounds in silence, Baptiste orders another whiskey, offers to buy for the table, both Lúcio and Genji decline. Baptiste then strikes up a conversation with the dealer, just idle chit chat about the recent weather. Lúcio says a couple of words too, Genji sits silent between them.“You’re certainly in a good mood,” the dealer says.Baptiste chuckles, pulling the chips in his way. “Life’s good, you know? Things are finally starting to lookup.”It takes all of Genji’s willpower not to react when he feels a hand on his thigh. Under the guise of checking his just dealt cards, he leans back enough to see the sleeve of Baptiste’s loud jacket over his thigh.Genji doesn’t move, he doesn’t react in any way. He places his bet on the table and pretends that nothing is happening.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Like a Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



> The wonderful Blooming prompted me for a formal Genciotiste fic and my brain latched onto that like an octopus and threw Classic Chillie™ Suit Kink into the mix.
> 
> It's not *really* formal but they wear suits so close enough 😂
> 
> My dearest Blooming, I hope you enjoy ♥

“How convincing a liar are you?”

Although the question was asked to the three of them, it was directed to Baptiste. Genji glances at him sitting opposite at the conference room table, then to Winston at the head. Lúcio sits beside Genji; the three of them were called to this meeting for an upcoming mission requiring undercover work.

Genji himself has _years_ of undercover missions under his belt, granted most of those hours were spent in the control room; he very rarely went on the field. Lúcio, based on his celebrity alone, doesn't go on many undercover missions unless they need him to play himself, the team infiltrating a locked room while he distracts the masses. He is a serial prankster, though, and has one of the best poker faces that Genji has ever seen. 

Baptiste, though… This would be his first undercover mission with Overwatch, and most likely a first in his life. He has a background as a soldier, a medic—a number and a gun on the ground. There is a high level of danger that comes with undercover work, and while Genji is more than sure that Baptiste can handle himself, being out there, putting on a persona, being the most convincing and trying not to break character to not arouse suspicion? Not everyone is up for that task. 

“I can lie when I need to,” Baptiste answers. He smirks, a little too cocky that is sexier than it has any right to be, and levels Lúcio with a stare. “Remember poker the other night?”

Lúcio smiles wide, pointing at Baptiste. “I _swear_ , he _never_ had a good hand. He went hard, he _exuded_ confidence, he made us all fold and won. _Every_ time. It was only when _I_ challenged him that we discovered he was bluffing and had been the entire night.” 

"That's what hundreds of hours of playing poker to pass the time does to you," Baptiste says with a playful shrug.

Winston chuckles. “Sounds like you had an interesting evening.” 

“It does,” Genji muses. He was invited to play with them, but he had a scheduled call with Zenyatta. It had been months since Genji last spoke with him and didn’t want to cancel. 

“Next time,” Lúcio says, nudging Genji with his elbow.

With a nod, Genji glances at Baptiste, and Baptiste winks. While this isn't the first time Genji has been on the receiving end of Baptiste's winks, there was something _different_ about this one; it was playful, almost bordering on flirtatious. While it is possible he's reading too much into it, he _wants_ it to be real. He's wanted Baptiste for a while now and with every day that passes, he finds himself slipping further and further down that slope. 

Winston clears his throat, bringing up the image of a woman on the holo built into the table. “This is Amelia Langhorne. She was affiliated with Overwatch back in the day, provided the money for grants aimed at the R&D division. However, recent chatter seems to suggest that Talon has her in their sights, and security footage shows that she has met with their accountant Maximilien in public places on three separate occasions.” He sighs deeply. “With the list of former Overwatch affiliates turning to Talon after the shutdown growing longer by the day, we need to make sure that we know _who_ we can trust. So, I’ve reached out, posing as Talon, and have organised a meeting. Baptiste, I want you to meet with her.”

Baptiste nods slowly. “That should be manageable. But why me?”

“To put it simply, you are ex-Talon. Having you, with intimate knowledge of Talon’s inner workings, go in as pose as one of them is our best chance to figure out if she has defected. In the off chance things start to go south, you'll be the best equipped to diffuse the situation.”

“Okay,” Baptiste says, confident. "What is my cover?"

"You are a researcher looking into the development of a more advanced biotic for soldiers to carry on the field. Amelia accepted a quick email invitation to meet with you, the information you'll need is in the brief. And as for you two,” Winston looks between Genji and Lúcio, “you’ll be back-up. Keep eyes on Baptiste, assist only _if_ it is required.”

“Easy,” Lúcio replies. “And our covers?”

“We were thinking, if you didn’t mind, going in as yourself, Lúcio.”

“ _Too_ easy,” Lúcio grins.

“And Genji, you’ll be his bodyguard. That way you can be in close contact, it won’t come across as suspicious if you’re seen conversing.”

Genji nods. “Understood.”

Winston busies himself on his tablet. “I’ve sent you the full mission brief, read over it. The meet-up is at Amelia’s casino, The Lucky Shamrock, so you’ll need to dress appropriately.”

“I didn’t bring a suit with me,” Baptiste says. “I’ll have to go out and buy something.”

“There are a couple of places in town you can go to for formalwear,” Winston replies. “But know that the meeting has been set for two days from now.”

Lucio claps his hands and rubs them together. “Buying off the rack! Shouldn’t be too hard, then.”

“We’ll meet again the morning you’re set to leave, but until then, get your suits, read up on the mission.”

“Will do,” Baptiste says. 

Winston nods. “Dismissed.”

* * *

“Okay, everyone dressed?”

Genji can barely contain his excitement. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and positively _beams_ —he _still_ looks fucking amazing in a suit. 

He hasn’t worn a suit in _years_. In his twenties, he loved wearing them: bold colours were his favourite, shirts of reds and pinks and greens matched with a crisp black suit. He didn’t stop at black though he had an entire wardrobe full of navy, white, and even tan coloured suits. Every colour worked—he _made_ every colour work. 

Despite going years without wearing one, he never truly missed them. He didn’t have a need after the incident, in Blackwatch he was a weapon, a cyborg with no need for colour or flash or status. The soul searching that came after has helped him accept his worth immensely, but he still stuck to casual over smart. Even now, in the year he’s been with Overwatch again, this is the first mission that’s had him needing to buy a suit.

And now, as he looks at his reflection, he knows this is the one. Despite going in with an open mind, and picking a few off the racks, he wasn’t feeling dark colours. It's a gamble, given that he is supposed to be Lúcio's security and typically black suits are worn, but silver felt comfortable, felt safe. The last thing he wants is to feel uncomfortable on an undercover mission and draw unnecessary attention to himself and Lucio.

He looks good, and that’s all that matters. 

“I am ready,” Genji calls out. 

“Me too,” Baptiste replies.

“Okay,” Lúcio says. “On three. One, two, three.”

Genji steps out of the changing room, the first thing that catches his eye is Baptiste’s jacket. It’s floral, colours of cyan and emerald and dusky orange sit on a backdrop of black—his shirt and bowtie are also black. The jacket is amazing, Baptiste himself is _gorgeous_ , he knows how to make a bowtie absolutely work, and it’s one hundred per cent _not_ what he was expecting Baptiste to pick. 

“Jesus, dude, could you get any louder?”

Genji’s attention is then drawn to Lúcio, who’s also opted for a statement jacket. His is in the form of a knee-length coat, white embroidered paisley on a black background. _That_ at least is Lúcio’s style, from the plain white shirt underneath and trademark absence of a tie. Genji knows enough about Lúcio the celebrity who has walked red carpets in recent times that he _hates_ them. 

“Says the person who _isn’t_ wearing a tie,” Baptiste retorts. There’s no bite to his words, he’s _grinning_ , and when Genji shifts back to properly take in Baptiste beyond the jacket, he sees the barest hints of a satin vest underneath.

Genji’s knees just about give way underneath him at the sight of him—three-pieces are his absolute _weakness_.

Lúcio and Baptiste’s eyes both settle on Genji, and Genji stands up taller. A smirk teases Lúcio’s lips, Baptiste all but grins.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” Baptiste says, “but silver?”

Genji shrugs. “I like silver.”

“But your armour is silver. We see you in silver almost _all_ the time,” Lúcio says.

“It…” Genji looks down at himself. “It is familiar.”

Baptiste hums as he approaches, looking Genij up and down critically. “Let it be known that silver _is_ your colour. _And_ you do match Lúcio, there’ll be no mistaking that you’re his _bodyguard_.”

“We are matching a little, huh,” Lúcio says, approaching. He smooths his hands down Genji’s lapels in a move that holds _way_ too much sexual tension for friends, and Genji has to tell himself to breathe normally, despite the air feeling like it’s been punched out of his lungs. He's been crushing for Lúcio just as much as Baptiste, and seeing him—seeing _them_ —dressed like this is doing nothing but making him want them more. 

Lúcio's eyes snap to meet Genji's, and he smiles wide. “I like it.”

“I like you,” Genji murmurs. It’s not until Lúcio is looking at him with a frown pinching his brows that he realises _what_ he just said. “I—I like _you_ in that _suit!_ It’s— _nice!_ ”

Oh, if the world could just open up and swallow him whole, that would be fantastic right about now. 

_Nice_. Ugh.

“Uh,” Lúcio says with a chuckle, “Thanks?”

“Can you call a suit a suit if it has no tie?” Baptiste asks. He’s teasing, like he’s always teasing, with that adorable little playful smirk on his lips. “‘Cause right now, it’s just a nice jacket with a pair of black pants.”

“You know black on black on black is hard to see, right?” Lúcio smirks. He’s just as playful.

“But it’s _there,_ and that’s all that matters.” Baptiste then levels Genji with another one of those flirtatious winks, which leaves him even more giddy than the first one. “What do you think, Genji? Is he dressed up enough?”

Genji shifts his gaze to Lúcio, looking him up and down critically “Given Lúcio has no cover, it is not out of character for him to be without a tie. I think it’s perfect.”

“Ha!” Lúcio cheers. “At least _someone’s_ got my back.”

Baptiste brushes him off with the wave of his hand. “And me?"

Genji cannot help but take his time looking over Baptiste's choice for a suit, utterly drinking him in. He has to stop short when images of the three of them fooling around in their suits flood his mind. "You've gone classic with the three-piece and the bowtie. Sure, the jacket is a statement piece, but you make it work. Is it casino-worthy? I would say it's perfect."

"Well," Baptiste says with a brimming grin, "if everyone’s happy, I think we’re settled.”

With a nod, Genji heads back to the changeroom. He closes the door and exhales slowly. Surviving the mission with them dressed like _that_ will be a miracle.

* * *

“He’s good at this.”

Genji hums, eyeing Baptiste sitting at a table in the back of the bar. He's seated with Amelia, they are guarded by no less than three of Amelia’s security. Genji and Lúcio are sitting at the bar itself, listening to the conversation through the comms, absently conversing to not arouse suspicion. 

It’s taken next to no effort on Baptiste’s part to get Amelia to spill the beans. All it took was buying her a glass of some top-shelf whiskey and she was off. 

“He is an asset we could have been using before this.”

Nodding, Lúcio swirls his martini slowly, sending the olive spinning in its spot at the bottom of the glass. Lucky for them, no one has made a scene that _the_ Lúcio is here. They have kept a relatively low profile though, and so far, they’ve played their hand at blackjack and craps. 

It took a while for Genji to feel some semblance of normal in this role. Going in absent his mask on missions is something he _doesn’t_ do because usually, he is eyes from afar. Granted that’s exactly what he _is_ doing now, just indoors. At the very least, the casino is full of omnics and cyberized people, so he doesn’t exactly stand out.

He would give anything to be downing a martini alongside Lúcio to calm his nerves, though. But he does have to put on the convincing role of professional security, so non-alcoholic drinks it is. 

It’s all worth it, though; the intel they’re getting is juicy. Amelia confirms that she is interested in adding funding to Talon’s research division, providing grants upwards of 5 million credits. She’s name dropped Maximilien and has plans to meet with the head of research next week.

It gives Overwatch a good leg to stand on, some good ammo to work with in bringing their case to the tribunal. It's another step in proving that although Overwatch is acting outside the law, they are vital at keeping tabs on Talon.

Genji takes a sip of his tonic water, watching Baptiste. He’s charming and flirtatious, he knows which threads to pull and which ones to leave. Transitioning from business to personal and back again is seamless. Amelia is utterly charmed by him, so much so that she’s stroking her foot against Baptiste’s leg.

Something he hasn’t withdrawn from, much to Genji’s amusement.

Baptiste wraps up their conversation, politely declining an invitation to dinner another night. Standing and buttoning up his jacket, he offers his hand. Amelia takes it, then offers the gaming floor. 

“And that’s that,” Lúcio says, sipping his martini. Baptiste approaches a poker table and sits down. “Another thirty to forty-five, then we can leave.”

Genji nods. He opens his phone, messaging the limo driver to be out front in an hour. It gives them a bit of leeway, and if they’re waiting for a few moments then that’s fine too.

Placing his empty glass down, Lúcio stands. “Care for more blackjack?”

“Sure.” Genji follows behind Lúcio to an empty table. Lúcio sits and pats the seat beside him. 

“Play a round or two. Relax.”

Considering Genji _is_ supposed to be playing the role of Lúcio’s security, he knows he _shouldn’t_. But, he also does what Lúcio orders, and _if_ anything were to go down, Genji knows that he can take care of himself, Lúcio _and_ Baptiste should the need arise while playing a round or two.

It might be out of character, but it's not like he announced to everyone upon entering the casino that he was Lúcio’s security. As far as anyone else is concerned, he is Lúcio’s friend.

Or boyfriend, perhaps.

Letting that thought simmer, Genji sits and is handed cards. He plays idly, ensuring to keep an eye on Baptiste and on the people at the tables to maintain some air of security. He wins a round, loses the next. 

After twenty minutes, Baptiste appears by his side. He doesn’t say anything, not as he sits, not as he’s handed cards. They play a few rounds in silence, Baptiste orders another whiskey, offers to buy for the table, both Lúcio and Genji decline. Baptiste then strikes up a conversation with the dealer, just idle chit chat about the recent weather. Lúcio says a couple of words too, Genji sits silent between them. 

“You’re certainly in a good mood,” the dealer says.

Baptiste chuckles, pulling the chips in his way. “Life’s good, you know? Things are finally starting to look _up_.”

It takes all of Genji’s willpower not to react when he feels a hand on his thigh. Under the guise of checking his just dealt cards, he leans back enough to see the sleeve of Baptiste’s loud jacket over his thigh. 

Genji doesn’t move, he doesn’t react in any way. He places his bet on the table and pretends that nothing is happening even though Baptiste’s fingertips rubbing little circles on his inner thigh is sending little jolts of pleasure right to his dick. 

One round later, Genji distractedly hit on a bet sitting on nineteen and promptly drew an eight. It was Baptiste’s fault, he used that _exact_ moment to slide his hand up to his crotch. He caught Baptiste looking at him from the corner of his eye, and Genji responded by spreading his legs further apart. 

The smile never leaves Baptiste’s lips. There’s more playfulness in his tone despite never once talking to him. Genji is lost in each slow stroke. He’s wanted Baptiste’s hands on him for the longest time, they’ve been dancing around flirting for _months_ but neither has made a move. 

Was he hoping for something to happen on this mission? Absolutely.

Did he plan for it? The shower and cleanse before coming to the casino is proof of that. And _if_ nothing happens, the dildo buried on the bottom of his bag is there and waiting.

Genji is handed his cards, a nine and an ace. He goes on autopilot and lets everyone do their thing, placing a bet absently. All he can focus on is Baptiste and the fact that _none_ of them knows what’s happening under this table. A part of him is _screaming_ for Baptiste to pull his fly down, to reach into his pants and give him a handjob here and now. Another part is perfectly content with the feel of Baptiste stroking him slowly, embracing the fact that he is starting to get uncomfortable in his pants, that he can _feel_ the telltale dampness of pre starting to soak through.

Then, his phone vibrates in his opposite pocket. It startles him so much that Lúcio asks if everything is okay.

Baptiste absolutely doesn’t move his hand.

Taking a slow breath, Genji pulls his phone from his pocket, reading the message. “Limo’s here.”

 _How_ has it already been an hour?

“Then that’s it for us,” Lúcio says, standing. “Thank you for a great game.”

“Leaving so soon?”

Genji glances from Lúcio to Baptiste, then back to Lúcio again. A jolt of adrenaline surges through him as Baptiste digs the heel of his palm against his cock, and Genji has to bite his lip to keep from vocalising. Lúcio raises an eyebrow, then a smirk teases his lips as his eyes dip lower, to where Baptiste’s hand is settled on Genji’s crotch.

“I suppose we can continue the party at mine,” Lúcio replies. 

“I’d love it,” Baptiste says, pulling his hand away.

Genji exhales slowly, picking up his chips. It almost feels like he is in a dense fog as they cash them in and make their way outside. Despite the cool night air he still feels flushed, all he can think about is Baptiste and how he wants to return the favour the second the limo door is closed. 

The air between them isn’t necessarily tense as the car drives off, but there _is_ a strange energy as they look between each other. Genji makes the first move, he has to otherwise he’s sure he’ll combust, cupping the back of Baptiste’s head and kissing him like it's his last moments on this Earth. He drops a hand onto Baptiste’s crotch, palming him, absolutely _melting_ at the feel of Baptiste’s rock hard cock. 

Genji pulls back, staring into Baptiste’s eyes as he settles between his legs. He keeps them trained on Baptiste as he drags his hands up Baptiste's thighs, as he unfastens his belt, as he lowers his fly, as he reaches in and pulls out his cock. He wraps his hand tightly around it, getting his first look at Baptiste's gorgeous cock, and licks his lips.

Glancing at Lúcio, Genji pats the seat beside Baptiste and winks, then gives Baptiste his full attention. He licks the underside of Baptiste’s cock in one long, slow stripe from base to tip, then over his slit, tasting the saltiness on his tongue. Pursing his lips around the head, he watches from the corner of his eye as Lúcio settles beside Baptiste with his cock in hand, tugging slowly. 

Placing an almost possessive hand on Lúcio’s thigh, it almost feels like a fever dream, that at any moment he’ll be rudely awakened and be back on base, alone in his bed. He’s wanted this— _them_ for so long, he can barely believe that this is real. 

In the off chance this _is_ all a dream, he wastes no time, shifting to lean in closer to Lúcio and getting a taste of him, too. 

Baptiste sits up, kneeling side-on to Lúcio. He’s close enough now that Genji can suck the both of them off, he switches between them as they make out above him. 

Too soon the car stops and the driver announces they’re at the hotel. Genji almost considers telling the driver to keep driving, not stopping until he says so, just so they can keep this going. But when he feels Baptiste’s hand under his chin, he looks up at him, staring into his gorgeous dark eyes. 

“Winston wants us to check-in before we turn in for the night.”

Genji winces. If there ever was a boner killer, it’s work talk. With a sigh, he sits back, giving Baptiste and Lúcio the space to tuck themselves into their pants. Genji adjusts his cock, seeing a large, dark spot of pre on his thigh. 

They’re surprisingly civil as they hop out of the car, no one would be the wiser if they were looking at the three of them. Lucky for Lúcio, his jacket covers his crotch, whereas Baptiste's black pants do well to hide the bulge. Genji, though, he has to keep his hands strategically over his right thigh lest the world sees the very _clear_ outline of his dick. 

They head inside the hotel and the moment the elevator doors are closed, it’s game over. Lúcio rushes in, cupping Genji’s face and kissing him with burning desire. Genji melts into it, he closes his eyes and lets himself be consumed by it. Then, Lúcio pulls away, and Genji opens his eyes, seeing Baptiste lean in, kissing with less bite but just as much passion. He steps away when the elevator dings, and by the time the doors open, they’re just as _innocent_ as when they stepped in. 

He follows behind Lúcio with Baptiste is clung to his side as they walk to his room. The door closes behind them, Lúcio switches on the lights and they go into work mode, activating the jammers and encryption as Baptiste logs onto Athena’s secure server. 

“Don’t suppose it can wait until after?” Genji asks, adjusting his cock. He knows the answer, but he _has_ to ask.

“Work first, play after,” Baptiste replies, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the chair. He leaves his vest on _and_ buttoned, and _that_ look alone is one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun while Baptiste’s in his call,” Lúcio purrs from beside him. He takes off his jacket too, hanging it up in the wardrobe, then pops the top button on his shirt.

“Just be quiet, and out of video range,” Baptiste replies. “We don’t want to give them a show.”

“Oh, we’ll be out of _view_ ,” Lúcio says, meeting Genji's gaze and winking. 

Genji merely smirks. Between the wink and the tone of Lúcio’s voice, there's way too much mischievousness for it not to mean he's up to something _wicked_.

Baptiste sits at the table and dials the watchpoint, and is greeted by Winston. Before Genji can even tune into the conversation, he watches in slow motion as Lúcio crawls under the table. Baptiste is remarkably _smooth_ as Lúcio settles between his legs, the only tell that he _wasn’t_ expecting it was the momentarily pause in his rundown of the evening. He rolls with it, recovering quick enough and answering Winston’s questions. 

With each passing moment, Genji grows more desperate. His cock utterly _begs_ for attention, he’s actually _jealous_ that Lúcio is sucking Baptiste off. And more, he can fucking _hear_ the sucks.

Against his better judgement, Genji crouches down. He’s careful not to bump the table or Baptiste as he makes his way under, and Lúcio positively _beams_ when he pulls away from Baptiste, giving Genji room. Genji takes his spot, wrapping his hand around Baptiste’s cock and swallowing him down. 

Lúcio settles behind him, his hands lay on Genji’s chest before moving down slowly, resting on his groin. He strokes with more force than Baptiste did in the casino, and it takes all of his willpower not to moan when Lúcio lowers the zipper pull and gets his cock free.

The meeting feels like it’s dragging on. As much as he is _loving_ sucking Baptiste’s cock while Lúcio jerks him off, his back is starting to ache. Baptiste is going into intricate, _excruciating_ detail about their evening, leaving _no_ stone unturned. It’s hot just how _sordid_ this is, he simultaneously wants this moment to go on forever and for Baptiste to just stop talking so they can get on with their night.

And yet, when he hears Baptiste wrap up the events of this evening, followed by Winston asking if there’s anything else to, he cannot help but sigh in relief.

“That should be everything,” Baptiste says. He’s calm and even, but Genji can hear just how breathy his voice sounds. 

“And Genji and Lúcio? Where are they?”

Lúcio scoffs, buries his face in the crook of Genji’s neck to keep from laughing. Genji doesn’t stop sucking, a jolt of pleasure strikes through him when Baptiste’s hand cups the back of his head. 

“They’re having a drink on the balcony,” Baptiste responds. “Would you like to talk to them?”

“Only if you think they have more to add.”

“I’m sure I covered it.”

“If anything else comes to light, please don’t hesitate to call.”

“We will.”

There’s a pause, Baptiste’s fingers scrape against Genji’s head gently. This has to be the longest check-in call in the history of Overwatch. Why won’t it fucking end?

“We’ll reconvene when you’re all back on base,” Winston says. “Have a good night.”

“We will.”

After a moment of silence, Baptiste breathes out, long and slow, leaning back in the chair and looking Genji in the eye. Then he glances at Lúcio’s hand around his cock, then at Lúcio. “You two will be the death of me,” he says, smiling wide. 

Genji comes off him slowly, smiling wide. Baptiste offers his hand and Genji takes it, crawling out when Lúcio lets go of him, then offering Lúcio his hand too. 

Pulled to standing, Baptiste leads them to the bedroom with that same flirtatious smile he’s seen in countless movies leading to this exact same scenario. Lúcio closes the door behind them, and the moment Genji looks back at Baptiste, Baptiste rushes in, cupping Genji’s face, tipping his head back and kissing him with burning desire. 

Genji sighs through his nose when Lúcio presses his body to his back, grinding against him slowly as he pulls Genji’s jacket off. It’s tossed to the bed, then Lúcio’s hands are back on Genji’s chest, feeling him up and down as the buttons of his shirt are undone one after the other. The shirt stays on for the moment as Lúcio slides his hands inside, fingertips tracing against real and synthetic flesh. 

Lúcio’s lips press gently against Genji’s neck, and Genji melts into it. He reaches behind him, cupping the back of Lúcio’s head as he holds onto Baptiste tight. This has been his ultimate fantasy, to be sandwiched between them as they have their way with him. 

A hand tightens around Genji’s cock with an absolutely _delicious_ amount of pressure, and he grazes his teeth against Baptiste’s bottom lip. He’s not sure _who’s_ tugging him right now, nor does he care as molten heat pools in his core. He feels his cock bump against Baptiste’s and he groans, his knees weaken.

Baptiste pulls his head up and Genji kisses his throat. The hand around his cock tightens and tugs faster, and he moans when Baptiste moans, feeling the vibrations against his lips. 

“Bed,” Baptiste says with a gasp, utterly _dripping_ with need.

Genji loosens his grip on Baptiste, and he steps away, making quick work of undressing. Lúcio steps away too, first unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and fishing out his cock. He groans in pure _relief_ , and Genji cannot help but lick his lips at the sight of him.

As quick as possible without tearing his suit off, Genji undresses, folding his clothes and placing them beside Baptiste’s on the desk in the corner. Lúcio leaves everything where they fall on the floor, then climbs onto the bed, resting on his knees.

“How’re we doing this?” Lúcio asks. 

Baptiste looks at Genji and shrugs. “I’m up for anything.”

“I wanna suck you off,” Genji replies, looking at Lúcio, then shifting his gaze to Baptiste. “And I want you to fuck me.”

“So demanding,” Baptiste says with a smirk. He wraps his hand around his dick, tugging shallowly. “I like it.”

Genji smirks playfully. “I know what I want.”

“Well then,” Lúcio says, scooting backwards onto the bed until he’s up with the pillows. He stands on his knees again, his hand is wrapped around the base of his cock. 

Genji’s sure he hasn’t moved as quickly as he has at this moment, diving onto the bed. He takes Lúcio into his hand and licks him from base to tip and over his slit, tasting him on his tongue. The bed dips behind him, he hums when he feels the cool slick of fingers massaging his rim. 

His eyes flutter closed as he feels that first press inside him. He takes Lúcio in his mouth, bobbing up and down as he tugs to match his sucking. Just as he takes Lúcio to the back of his throat, he feels the glorious stretch of a second finger. 

He takes Lúcio deeper still, ready to swallow him whole, but Lúcio grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him back. He looks up at Lúcio as he comes off him, Lúcio’s looking down at him with a smirk on his lips.

“Keep that up and this night will be over before it starts. God _damn_ you’re good with your mouth.”

A shiver wracks Genji’s entire body, his cock _bounces_. 

Baptiste chuckles. “You’re so _good_ , Genji,” he says. Then he crooks his fingers, pressing down on the bundle of nerves. Stars burst in Genji’s vision and he moans. His praise kink rears its head, strong and unrelenting as ever and _fuck,_ hearing those words from the both of them could push him over the edge. But as much as he wants to take himself in his fist and make the biggest mess all over the bed, their night has _only_ just begun. He keeps his hands tightly fisted in the duvet and around Lúcio’s cock. 

Lúcio pulls him back onto his cock, and Genji takes him. It’s slow, he uses the opportunity to fully utilise his tongue, swirling around the head, tracing the underside of his cock with each sweep. He rocks his hips in time with Baptiste’s penetrations, utterly quivering with each brush of his fingertips against his prostate.

Baptiste pulls away, but before Genji can lament how much he misses Baptiste behind him, he feels the blunt press of Baptiste’s cock. Genji moans as he pushes in, as Baptiste’s hands grip tightly on his hips. He would give anything to see the look on Baptiste’s face right now, but _hearing_ him, the raggedness of his breaths, the way he sucks in air through his teeth when he bottoms out is good enough. 

Baptiste is slow with his thrusts, and Genji sucks Lúcio to match. They’re quiet, aside from the occasional moan, or heavy breath, or the rhythmic squeaking of the mattress. Genji could live in this moment forever, for the rest of his life if given the opportunity. 

“Okay, it’s my turn,” Baptiste says, shattering the silence. Genji pulls off Lúcio and looks over his shoulder. Baptiste winks, his eyes shift to Lúcio then back again. “How is it fair that you get to do all the sucking?”

“You make a valid point,” Genji says. “But Lúcio, if you’ll let me, I’m also _incredibly_ skilled with my tongue.”

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Lúcio says. His hand settles under Genji’s chin and he sweeps down, kissing him, his tongue roughly sweeps against Genji’s. When he pulls away, he smirks devilishly and whispers, “Do your worst.”

When Baptiste pulls out, Genji shifts, lying on his back. He lifts his legs, wrapping them around Baptiste’s waist, and Baptiste pushes in roughly. Lúcio kneels over his chest, Genji grabs his ass, spreading him as he settles over his face. 

Genji licks one long stripe up Lúcio’s crack, and Lúcio _moans_. It’s _loud,_ it’s desperate, it sends an absolute tidal wave of pleasure crashing over Genji. Baptiste fucks into him harder, Genji utterly _tonguefucks_ Lúcio, alternating penetration with massaging his rim, _anything_ that has Lúcio a panting, moaning mess. 

There’s a loud slurp, and _fuck_ , Genji would _love_ to be watching this right now. The mental image alone is hot as fuck. If this ends up being more than a fling he’ll have to mention filming. Or, at the very least, a change in position so he can _see_ everything. 

Lúcio moans and quivers above him, snapping him into the present. Baptiste moans too, it’s muffled, he _drives_ into Genji. Genji’s not sure if Lúcio has come, or if he got close, or if Baptiste himself has come, but Lúcio all but sits on his face. Genji licks against him, gentler than before, then Lúcio sits on his knees, turns, and looks down at Genji.

“Let me sit on you,” he whispers. 

Genji nods, Lúcio swipes up the bottle of lube from the bed. He makes quick work of lubing Genji’s cock, then he climbs back on, rubbing him against his hole. Lúcio bites his lip as he lines himself up, _slowly_ sinking down. 

The look of utter pleasure on Lúcio’s face is _gorgeous._ Baptiste kisses his neck, his eyes are closed, his thrusts are shallower than before. Lúcio settles in Genji’s lap, he doesn’t move, his mouth hangs open. Genji slides his hands up Lúcio’s thighs, taking his hands and weaving their fingers together. 

Baptiste wraps his hand around Lúcio’s cock. Lúcio hums, he hunches forward, head settling on Genji’s shoulder. Genji’s heart feels like it’s about to explode, the absolute _love_ he has for these two men is astounding, and sharing this moment, this one singular point in time where they’re all joined, it becomes too much to bear.

Nuzzling his head against Lúcio’s, Genji breathes in his cologne, getting drunk off the smell. The pressure in his core starts to reach critical mass, from the soft slaps of Baptiste’s hips against his legs to Lúcio slowly riding him. Lúcio gasps, the grip on his hands tighten, and Genji he sits on the edge, ready to fall. As he glances up at Baptiste, as they make eye contact, as Baptiste smiles softly and winks, the coil finally snaps. His eyes flutter closed, his back arches off the bed.

Baptiste moans, long and low, snapping his hips against Genji. He leans forward and kisses Lúcio’s back as he slows to a grind. After a moment, he sits back and opens his eyes, settling on Genji as he smiles lazily. He would give anything to be able to kiss Baptiste, but it’ll have to wait until they’ve all finished.

Lúcio sucks in a breath, sitting up. Baptiste is still jerking him off, and he picks up his speed. With his lip between his teeth, Lúcio’s hand settles on top of Baptiste’s. The tugging shallows, Lúcio moans as he comes, head tilted back, eyes closed, utterly _quivering_ on top of Genji.

They are still for the longest moment, as Baptiste kisses Lúcio’s neck, as Genji glances at the pool of come on his abdomen, then Lúcio’s softening cock. With his free hand, he strokes Lúcio’s thigh and runs his thumb over Lúcio’s knuckles with the other. 

Baptiste is the first to move, slowly pulling out of Genji and lying next to him. Genji’s back aches as he lies flat on the bed but he doesn’t care, not as he kisses Baptiste, slow and sensual like he wanted to before, and the pain melts away as Baptiste’s hand settles on top of his and Lúcio’s. 

With a groan, Lúcio lifts off Genji, settling on his other side. Baptiste rolls onto his side, kissing Genji’s shoulder and arm reaching out and holding them both. 

No one says anything. Nothing _needs_ to be said. Genji could live in this moment for all eternity, breathing in their air, drenched in their sweat and come. 

Right now, his only plan is to ride this wave for as long as it lasts. As he kisses Lúcio, he hopes that this is more than a once-off.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys' suits were chosen by my twitter followers! It was put up to a poll and [ this is what they're wearing!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie/status/1235720655263256576?s=20)
> 
> I'm also on [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!
> 
> Although it's never mentioned, Lúcio and Baptiste had previously hooked up before this. A fact that Genji is currently unaware of.


End file.
